HollyJDeclan Story  Part Three
by Pandababe420
Summary: Holly J goes shopping with Fiona while Declan has plans to do something else...


…

The next morning Holly J woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. As fast as her morning self allowed her, she got of bed, threw some clothes on and walked into the kitchen.

"Gooood Morning, sunshine! Sleep well?"

Fiona turned around with a full plate of chocolate chip pancakes in her hand.

"Just wonderfully!"

Holly J smiled and sat behind the bar counter.

"Well I'm glad, so I was thinking since we're all one big happy family again we could go shopping as 'sisters'"

"Sure, sounds fun"

Declan groggily strolled into the kitchen and took a seat next to Holly J.

"Shopping? Really? Haven't you girls done enough shopping?"

Holly J kissed Declan on the cheek

"A girl can never do enough shopping my dear, you can come"

"umm no thanks I think I can manage to find something to do while you two are gone"

Fiona rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove.

"Alright then if that's how you feel"

Holly J finished up her pancakes and stood up

"I'm going to take a shower, you ready to leave when I'm done Fi?"

"Sure am"

"Okay, I'll hurry"

Holly J gave Declan a quick peck on the lips and left the room

"Well that didn't take much convincing"

Fiona sat next to Declan and began eating herself

"I know, I fact I never even got to talk to her. What'd you say when you two were at the Dot?"

"Actually it had nothing to do with me, it was all Peter"

"Peter?"

"Yep, he said some mumbo jumbo that really went to Holly J's heart I guess"

"Well, thanks for staying her friend while we had our little falling out"

"Of course! I love her just as much as you do Declan"

"Ya know Fi, I don't think you do…"

Declan finished up the rest of his pancakes and decided to change for the day.

"I think I'll try to hand out with Peter today"

"Okayyyy…you have fun with that"

Fiona cleaned up the kitchen as Declan left the room

…

Holly J stepped out of the shower to find Declan brushing his teeth

"Couldn't wait huh?"

"And miss a shot of this…"

Declan looked Holly J up and down

"Never"

Holly J laughed and wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom to get dressed Declan followed behind

"Are you going to buy me anything today?"

"No"

"Geez don't sugar coat it.."

"Don't worry I won't"

Holly J smiled and Declan smirked

"I'll see you later"

"Byeee"

They kissed and Holly J left with Fiona. Declan picked his cell phone up and dialed the Dot.

*ring, ring ring*

"Thank you for calling the Dot, this is Peter speaking how can I help you?"

"Hey Pet, its Declan"

"Ohh hi Declan"

"When do you get off work?"

"Actually I'm not working today I just stopped in to check my schedule and answered the phone"

"Ohh so you maybe wanna catch a movie with me or something?"

"umm sure why not? Meet you at the cinema in ten?"

"sounds good see ya there"

Declan hung up the phone, threw his shoes on and out the door he went.

….

"Do you think picking out a cute bra matters?"

Fiona asked while looking threw different colored polka dotted bras.

"Depends, who are you showing it to?"

"Sadly, no one"

"Then not so much, but you do want to make sure you have a few on hand just in case someone comes along"

Holly J winked at Fiona, Fiona chuckled

"But what if he comes along and I don't have time to go home and change into the cute one"

"Then you're showing your bra too early which would make you a slut"

The both laughed

"So do you think your parents think less of me now?"

Holly J couldn't stop thinking about the incident from last night

"No, they knew you and Declan had sex before, Declan doesn't hide anything, I just think they never accepted the fact that Declan knew how to use what he has and I'm sure they never expected to walk in on a time when Declan had an opportunity to show them"

Holly J couldn't help but laugh

"Well I hope they never have a chance again"

"me too, but the look on my mother's face was priceless"

"Ohh yeah"

They began laughing thinking about Mrs. Coyne's face from last night

Chantay walks in and sees Fiona and Holly J off to the side laughing and looked at bras, she decides to stroll over and have a little chat

"Sooo Miss. Sinclair, I heard Mr. Coyne was back in town and you two seemed to have patched things up.."

Holly J and Fiona turn around not laughing much at all anymore

"So word travels fast, how'd you hear?"

"Peter, he's got quite a mouth on him and not to mention Sav's been glued to Anya since last night I was more hoping you two had spilt or Sav was a real player"

"Yes well Declan and I are back together are you going to blog about it now?"

"No, not hot enough gossip I'll be seeing you around"

Chantay turned and walked out of the store

Fiona rolls her eyes and looks at the lacey two piece outfit hanging on display

"Forget her, look at this"

Holly J looks a little skeptical

"Don't you wanna have a little fun…he'll be totally surprised.."

Holly J began to smile

"Okay, but if your parents find this in your apartment its NOT mine"

Fiona laughed and grabbed the lace outfit off the display

"Then I'll pay"

Fiona ran to the register before Holly J could even object

…

Declan walked up the cinema to find Peter standing there waiting

"hey, peter hows it going?"

"Pretty good thanks! I take it things are good with you then"

"All thanks to you I hear"

"Awwe it was nothing, so what movie were you thinking?"

"Actually I need your help with something do you think we could go buy some rose petals, a few small candles and then go back to Fiona's apartment?"

Peter looked a little scared

"Not for me and you, I wanna set up something for Holly J"

Peter relaxed a little and suddenly realized what Declan had planned

"are you going to…"

"Don't worry about it, are you going to help me?"

"sure man I'm a sucker or love things"

They both smiled and went to a little shopping of their own

…


End file.
